justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Conflicting Interests
Conflicting Interests is the sixth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction This mission immediately follows Friends Like These..., but won't unlock if you haven't done Mario's Rebel Drops yet. Rico arrives at a dock and meets Looch, the contact, to discuss entering and searching the base. According to Looch, it will be "one hell of a needle in one hell of a haystack." Walkthrough and Mr Looch.]] .]] Looch leaves his Pescespada SS speedboat behind and you'll have to get to the nearby Vigilator Nord. You are able to do this mission even if Vigilator Nord isn't freed. Liberating Vigilator Nord makes the mission much easier. Once at the base, you'll have to open some containers at marked locations and search them. Open them by dual tethering the container doors to the ground. Rico is looking for Dimah's "Bavarium scanner". The correct container is near the base gates. Once in possession of the scanner, Dimah will tell you to take it to Cima Leon, where it should expose traces of refined Bavarium. During the course of taking it there, you will find out that the scanner is unstable and will explode; this places a time limit on your trip to Cima Leon. During the trip the Medici Military will chase you in the usual way, including sending multiple CS Navajo and Urga Postolka attack helicopters after you. Tom Sheldon will call you while you're on your way and ask you to give the scanner to him. With it, he says he "might just be able to convince The Agency to give more help to the rebels". Once you get to Cima Leon in time and place the scanner on the marked base vent (which is at a lower level down the cliff-side from the base itself), it will explode and fly across the valley to the road below. Rico will then call Tom to give him the ruined scanner. Tom proposes to meet at Cafe Francesco in Fortalessa (which is said to produce "one mean panelle con pollo"). You must lose your Heat before getting there. Kill any pursuers, or escape them. Tom will thank Rico for the obviously broken looking scanner, but when Rico walks off, Tom is so pissed off that he knocks his drink off the table. Trivia *The mission will be easier if you liberate Vigilator Nord before hand so that there are no enemies there. *When Dimah said "Cima Leon", she is specifically referring to Cima Leon: Silo. *Regardless of what heat level you have, when the CS Navajos and Urga Postolkas show up, your heat level defaults to level 3. *A SAM spawns outside Cima Leon: Silo that does not appear there normally. *If one were to take a good look at Sheldon, but not get so close to him to trigger the cut-scene, they would notice that he is holding a CS44 Peacebringer. *It's not known why Crashie is with Sheldon at this location. He's still wearing the headgear, so in-universe they probably arrived by helicopter. The helicopter is out of sight, so it would be reasonable to assume that they parked out of town. *This is the second time that Tom has had a mission cut-scene at a diner. The first time was in the mission Streets of Fire in Just Cause. Tom eats or cooks something in every other mission where he's present. *There is a bug when you lose heat in Fortalessa. Instead of the cut-scene triggering, the camera could zoom in on the cafe, if there is fighting going on there. The only known fix for this is to restart the mission and try to lose heat before getting to the town. See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. **It is also possible to complete this location during this mission itself, but that would mean retaining heat (if Rico has any) after the town is liberated, and no heat music at all during that time. Video The mission is somewhere past the half-way point of the video. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions